Away
by deathstarcakewalk
Summary: ObiSiri, one year after the Clone Wars. No Imps, no darkside. ObiWan and Siri think about each other when ObiWan is on a mission. Silly fluff. 0703: Update!
1. Reverie

A/N: Hi, everyone. This is my first fan fiction. I'm nervous to be posting it. There are a couple more chpaters after it. Please let me know what you think. :)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Lucasfilm.

The land speeder whirled past Obi-Wan, causing speckles of mud to appear on his boots. Exhausted, he stared at the thin, intricate patterns of muck, transfixed. _I must be going crazy_, he thought. Rain slicked his hair back, and water dripped off his nose.

If she were here, she'd be shaking her head. _Kenobi, you're going to get yourself sent to the healers again if you keep standing in that rain! _She'd give him that irritated look. That look that was playful, but also serious over the possibility of the Sith-slaying Jedi Master being done in by the common cold.

He was taken out of his reverie by his former Padawan's voice coming over his commlink.

"Refugee camp 702 needs to be evacuated. They need to be moved to the other side of the district by tonight, before this weather gets any worse. It's starting to get really bad -- electricity is out, the sanitation is horrible."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. He tried to calculate if there'd be enough time to transfer the entire camp to higher ground before it was obsolete. The camp's design was completely idiotic. It was built in a small valley, with the intent that the foothills would offer protection in case of an attack. However, this also caused difficulty for anyone trying to get OUT of the valley in case of an emergency. Being built in a basin, it was left open to extreme flooding. The water would rise to be waist-high on the average humanoid.

"We need you to give the order, Master."

"Copy that."

Obi-Wan punched in the signal to the luitenants' commlinks, verifying that it was his secure frequency.

"This is General Kenobi. The facilities of Camp 702 are inadequate to sustain the refugees through tonight's storm. Give the commands for transports to carry the refugees to Camp 912."

After recieving confirmation that his message had been recieved, Kenobi boarded the landspeeder to take him to Camp 702. He was more than obliged when his clonetrooper escort offered to pilot.

Obi-Wan had been on this planet for three weeks. The Clone Wars had left the eastern continent of Corellia in ruins. Entire families were scattered across the towns, and millions were homeless. The makeshift refugee camps were in utter chaos, as displaced children looked for their parents, parents looked for their children, and families who had lost everything tried to figure out the next step. The Jedi Council had sent Jedi not involved in other missions to make sure the Republic was providing enough supplies for the refugees torn from their homes.

All except one. Obi-Wan, for the first time during the entire mission, allowed his lips to curve into what could have been called a smile. Siri hadn't been too pleased when the Council had not permitted her to come. He even permitted his smile to turn into a grin when he thought those words over in his head -- "Not permitted Siri Tachi to come." That phrase seemed to be a paradox.

_"I don't see WHY I can't go along!" she fumed, pacing in their shared quarters._

_Obi-Wan tried not to laugh. "Siri, the Council does not want a seven month pregnant woman travelling halfway around the galaxy to put herself in danger."_

_Siri rolled her eyes. She knew that the Council wouldn't grant her the clearance to go on this mission, no matter how adept she was at arguing -- she just didn't want to admit it. It was futile. She sighed, looking at Obi-Wan. Walking over to him, her arms wrapped around his neck in defeat. "Sweetie, I don't mean to sound like some helpless little waif in a holodrama, but I'm going to miss you," she murmered into his jawbone. She felt him smile against her face, and he planted a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. Suddenly, her feet were off the ground._

_"Kenobi!" Siri half-growled, half-mocked. He cupped her in his embrace, scooping her entire body up into his arms. He set her on to their bed and pulled the covers back._

_Obi-Wan had always known that Siri Tachi wasn't a woman that needed protection, and she knew that Kenobi could take care of himself. But after they had started to grow into a deeper friendship, and finally into love, neither of them looked at each other any more as warrior friends who might happen to die in the line of duty. In the past, the Jedi had forbidden attatchment, and they could both see the reasons. They knew that this new life could never compare to any peace that came with not having love to worry about it. Every moment of stress was entirely worth it, beyond words._

_Siri stretched out and settled herself into his arms. They curled up with each other, gently spooning. They could stay like that for hours, simply talking, laughing, and experiencing the previously little-known joy of relaxing. She yawned. She had been getting very tired lately. In her mind, she considered that they hadn't been apart since the end of the Clone Wars and the fall of Palpatine for more than a couple of days. A month wasn't terribly long, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be worrying about that crazy oaf every second of the day._

_Siri had never thought highly of couples who always acted like they had a mind-wipe performed on them. She thought they were brainless and were making fools of themselves. The idea that maybe it had been jealousy had entered her thoughts many times. Out on Coruscant, she had sometimes felt a stab of resentment when she saw adults, not much older than children, being in love so freely. And then after the Clone Wars, after Obi-Wan and Anakin had defeated Palpatine... she shut her eyes. Still, it had been that horrible confrontation that made her realize how fragile all her relationships were with her friends. She could have lost him so easily._

_But now he was here, with her head on his chest, listening to the rumbling laugh that she cherished hearing. Her husband was telling her about something about Anakin and his step-brother switching controls on somesort of machine on Anakin's mother and stepfather's home, causing amusing punishment for Anakin. Obi-Wan's here, and that's all that matters. He's here, laughing, breathing, alive, he's happy. And he's okay, and our friends are fine, and our baby... our baby is moving, Bant and the healers say she's healthy, and she's real. This is our reality. Siri placed her hand over the bump protruding from her tummy. Her eyes began to mist._

_Siri didn't ALWAYS hate being sappy._

Obi-Wan had fallen asleep. He groggily opened the hatch to his speeder and stepped out.

Before him was a crowd of thousands of hundreds of refugees, needed to be moved immediately.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Familiar

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. :)**

**_When exactly is the time period? Is their relationship accepted/allowed by the Council? Are they married? _This is taking place about 4 1/2 years after Attack of the Clones -- So, I'd say a little while after Revenge of the Sith should've taken place. In my story, Jedi have been allowed to marry -- after this chapter, I'll be posting a Siri POV that should help explain it. :)**

**Expect that chapter to be up in a day or so -- after this one, we shall return to the mush!**

Away: Chapter 2

Obi-Wan was relieved at how little time it took to settle the refugees. It had only taken a couple standard hours to load everyone and remaining supplies onto the transports. Once aboard, everyone was happy to be out of the rain. The night cycle passed surprsingly uneventfully.

Between 0409 and 0417, all three of the transports had arrived at Camp 912.

Obi-Wan stood outside the doors of the transports as the displaced people came offboard. He tried to get the attention of those gathered around.

"EVERYONE! We have your quarters ready, if you'll please...!" his voice was lost over the chaotic shouts of all passengers on all three vehicles congegating together. Frantic cries arose as loved ones looked for each other, and everyone scrambled to find their meager but precious belongings scattered around the area.

Clonetroopers throughout the crowd also attempted to direct traffic. However, as more people shouted, pushed and shoved their way through crowd, the sound of voices began to grow tenser and more desperate. To make matters worse, the clonetroopers were starting to physically hold back some of the hysterical people. Even though they were emotionally distraught, the clonetroopers were raised to believe that such emotion was _unruly_ and _disorderly_ -- a threat to safety. Those being held back started to scream insults into their faces. The situation had the capability to turn extremely violent.

"General Offree!" Obi-Wan shouted to his friend admist the confusion as the Jedi broke into a Force-enhanced run. "General Offree, the clonetroopers are making the crowds nervous."

Barriss Offree had Obi-Wan's same concerns; she saw it in the eyes of the frail old men and weak children who stared at the Army of the Republic with fear, gazing at their full-body armor and gleaming blasters with terror. She nodded. "Yes, we must give them orders to back--"

Before she could finish, Barriss and Obi-Wan heard the thwack of a fist colliding with flesh and cartilage.

They spun around to see a clonetrooper in a defensive stance over a middle-aged man, lying in the dirt, the center of his face a bloody mess. The crowd was absolutely silent with shock for two seconds, until an underfed young man leaped to tackle the clonetrooper.

Obi-Wan and Kit Fitso raced into the crowd. The clonetrooper struggled as the young man tried to punch, kick, even bite through is armor. Two other clonetroopers had their blasters pointed right at him, yelling orders.

"ENOUGH!" Fitso screamed. He pulled the man off, while Kenobi barked at the clonetroopers. "PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY!"

The clonetroopers immediately dropped their blasters, but this did nothing to calm the refugees who had transformed into a panicked mob.

"Please, everyone, REMAIN CALM!" The man still struggled in Kit's grip. Having no choice, he gave him a sleep suggestion and the man started to become fatigued.

Barriss had gathered a few other Jedi and was trying to shout commands over the upset voices. Luckily, it created a diversion for a young Jedi to get Obi-Wan and Kit's attention. "Master Kenobi, Master Fitso!"

The two Jedi looked at Ferus Olin quietly motioned from behind the gate leading into the camp. Obi-Wan and Kit quickly followed, lugging the man who was drifting in and out of slumber. Ferus had thought quick and had a spot already set up for the young man, inside the dormitory closest to where the crowd was. Immediately, all three Jedi raced back outside.

Barriss and Aayla Secura had managed to calm the crowd down -- they weren't proud to admit that they had used some encouragement ("Jedi mind trick is such a horrible term!"), but the crowd was calm, despite a frantic murmur.

"Please, we know, this has been stressfull--"

"WHERE IS HE!"

Barriss' speech had been cut off when Obi-Wan, Kit and Ferus returned. A young woman pointed at them accusingly. She wore an oversized coat that seemed to swallow her small frame. She noticed that obviously, Kit was no longer carrying the man he had pulled off of the clonetrooper.

"Where did you take him!"

Obi-Wan walked over to her. "Please, calm down, it's all right, he's resting--"

"Resting? Why? What did you do to him?" Her eyes were stricken with fear, pleading to know what was going on.

"My friend gave him a sedative to help calm him down," it wasn't a complete lie, but Obi-Wan didn't know how to explain a sleep suggestion to someone who had never seen a Jedi before without scaring them. Kit nodded in agreement.

Her face was still frozen with fear. Luckily, Barriss, Aayla and Ferus were keeping the mob under control. Deciding that he was needed to help the rest of them, Kit jogged off toward the other Jedi.

"That man..." she started to tremble. Bending with his knees, Obi-Wan helped her sit down on the ground as the girl gathered her thoughts. "That man... in white... my father was looking for the bag with all our records, he thought he saw it in another pile, he couldn't get through, and the man in white..." her voice came in uneven breaths. "My husband tried to attack him... and then you came back, and he didn't have him, he didn't have him..." her whole body shook.

"It's okay," Obi-Wan reassured her. "My friend got your father to one of the beds inside... I was just in there, I was coming out, and they were bringing him in. His nose looked broken, but that's all." He was glad to have some bit of good news for the girl. She nodded, rocking back and forth, still shaking. She sat there, breathing in and out, trying to control her nerves for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Aayla, Barriss, Kit and Ferus had remarkably gotten the crowd to follow them into the living spaces of the camp. Clonetroopers were to gather the belongings and bring them to the respective owners. The Jedi were now walking back, making sure that everything was in good order.

Obi-Wan looked up and called for Aayla to assist them.

He turned toward the girl. "This is Aayla. She'll help you get into the rooms to see your family, all right? I'll look for your familys' belongings. What's your family's name?"

"J..janolution."

"Okay. Go get yourself warm."

He helped her up. The girl was still trembling, in shock from the violence taken against her family. She was surprisingly heavy for having such a small, timid figure. Then Obi-Wan saw the shape of her stomach -- she must have been at least in her last few weeks of pregnancy.

Aayla led her toward the dormitory where her father and husband were. As he watched the soon-to-be-mother deal with being separated from her loved ones, Obi-Wan felt entirely sympathetic. Obi-Wan turned toward the direction of the clonetroopers sorting bags, letting out a long sigh.

(Like I said, a better chapter will be up soon.)


	3. Fate is kind

**Hey, it's another chapter. I love reviews, hint hint. Thanks for reading. :)**

**Away Chapter 3**

**----**

Soft, warm comforters seemed to have a magnetic pull on Siri. She laid on her right side, layers of blankets piled on top of her. The soft beat of rain eventually began to call her out of sleep. She tiredly opened her eyes, even though it was entirely too much work. Siri had slept for about two hours that night. The baby was really starting to get active -- Siri figured that she was using her mother's bladder as a trampoline. Is she practicing sparring with my stomach? Siri thought, deciding whether or not to get out of bed. Since the fall of Palpatine, and the many reforms in their galaxy, one more problem the Council had to tackle was Jedi maternity leave. While two other sets of Jedi couples had become parents, Jedi pregnancy was something new for everyone to adjust to. For now, she was officially on a vacation within the Temple walls. It was true, she probably wouldn't be going on any missions for a couple of months, at least until the baby was old enough.

Our baby. Our little girl.

The memory of Obi-Wan's face when Siri had told him that she was pregnant made her smile contentedly. She wasn't quite sure if she had been feeling a baby's presence. Obi-Wan had also felt something different in his wife's Force signature; but he couldn't pinpoint what was different. Finally, a trip to the healers' had confirmed it.

Knowing each other since they were children, Siri had never seen him so elated. His cheeks hurt that day from grinning so much.

Yawning, Siri threw her legs over the side of the bed. This day had to get started eventually. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Maybe some food will help distract her from pinching my liver, she reasoned.

Siri didn't pass up a day without thinking about how lucky all of them were -- her friends, and the entire galaxy.

_The Clone Wars were drawing to an end. Life was bleak all around her. So many Jedi were dying, so many of her friends' lives had been shattered by loss, greif and trauma. She remembered nights spent on the battlefield, the cries of the dying echoing through the raw, barren hills._

_Siri felt shell-shocked -- not only from the horrors outside the bunker, but from her own padawan's violent tears spilling onto his tunic. "I can't do this anymore, Master," Ferus said in a hushed tone. He was so quiet, but still so loud in her mind. "I'm not anything anymore. We're murderers, Master -- all these people -- this isn't our way --"_

_"Ferus," she interrupted him. "We have to be strong. We have to hold out. We have to do it for the Republic, for our lives--"_

_"What Republic, Master? What lives!" He had exploded into a ball of fury. "Palpatine runs a dictaorship--"_

_"It's only until this war is over."_

_"When this war is over, none of us will be left. There's nothing to fight for. Palpatine is taking control of everything."_

_"Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker are on their way to Corusaunt right now to report to the Chancellor. Ferus, I know they have the same concerns."_

_They didn't speak another word to each other for the rest of the night. Siri assumed that he was too angry with her -- too angry for making him think that there was still hope of everyone returning home, for life going back to normal. She waited until her Padawan fell asleep. Rising, she went outside. She stayed in the frosty air, weeping and screaming for everything that was spinning out of control._

_She didn't know that at the same time, Obi-Wan and Anakin were celebrating. Over time, Palpatine had developed a bond with Anakin, and over the past few months, it had began to make Anakin nervous. While in the Chancellor's office, Palpatine had revealed himself as Darth Sidious to the young Padawan. He unleashed his plan -- his plan of destroying the Jedi, of having absolute power over every star system._

_It came to be true that one of the most important things Obi-Wan had taught Anakin was mind shielding. As Palpatine told this horrible tale, Anakin turned his mind into a brick wall. Absorbing everything Palpatine had said without giving into the bile rising in his throat, Anakin nodded, as his mind remained a sealed trap. Within a miniscule fraction of a second, he called to Obi-Wan through their bond -- nothing more than an undetectable wave of pure panic of what the Chancellor planned to do. Obi-Wan immediately ran into the Chancellor's Office. Palpatine rose, confused for only a moment, until being run through with the searing blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber._

_News travelled quickly. From aides and suspicious files in the Chancellor's office, the Republic was able to confirm that Palpatine had been planning to undemocratically control the Senate and surrounding systems with cruel and unusual force. As it turned out that the Confederacy had been nothing more than a plot for Palpatine to gain sympathy, the Clone Wars had trickled to an end. The Jedi had now discovered the Sith._

_The Council was soon to also find, however, that the hero of the Jedi Order was secretly married to Senator Amidala. The fear of expulsion had never been so strong in Anakin Skywalker during his hidden union before. After a meeting between Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the Council that lasted seven standard hours, changes were made to the entire Order. One of the policies, forbidding attatchment, was abolished._

_As soon as the Jedi returned from the battlefields, Obi-Wan and Siri spent as much time together as possible. Their friendship was becoming deeper; perhaps it was living the horrors of war for almost three years that made them appreciate the air, the way colors blended together, and their friends more. They knew that there was a growing attraction between them, something more than the love and admiration of a childhood friend that had been steadily growing for years. Now, they were free to act upon it. After an unspoken courtship that had lasted for more than twenty-five years, Siri and Obi-Wan were finally married._

That had been ten months ago. Those ten months had been the bright spot of Siri's universe.

She settled down on the couch in the main living room of her shared quarters. Balancing a large plate of bantha steak on her lap, she turned on the holonet to some mindless program.

_"BANTHA steak!" Anakin sneered. In only her first two months of pregnancy, Siri was already having "strange" cravings that the other Jedi considered to be "odd" for her. "Bantha has got to be the greasiest, fattiest meat in the galaxy, and you, the Temple's resident health freak, are eating it by the kilo." Anakin waved his finger accusingly, making a tut-tut noise, as though Siri was one of the Younglings._

_"Oh, right. Go ahead, Skywalker, make fun of my hormones as if Padme never had any weird cravings."_

_"Just because my angel had estrogen coming out of her ears with the twins doesn't mean it's not absolutely hilarious!"_

_Siri just shook her head disapprovingly._

_It was Anakin's birhday party. What was intended to be a small dinner in Obi-Wan and Siri's quarters with Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Siri, and a few close friends had turned into a party for what seemed like the entire Temple._

_Siri put her food back down on the counter. A buzz of various Jedis' conversations filled the air. Manueveing through the laughing crowd gathered in their small apartment, Siri found her way toward Garen._

_"Have you seen Obi-Wan? It's time to bring out Anakin's... surprise," her expression was emotionless as possible._

_"Siri, we're Jedi. We do not take such pleasure from the misfortunes of others," Garen made his voice very grave, surpassing a grin._

_"Yes, you are right, Master Garen. We are so foolish."_

_"He's in your room."_

_"Thanks." _

_As Siri walked into the hallway containing their sleeping room and fresher, she heard the wailing of two upset 3-month-olds. Trying to avoid Anakin and Padme from incessantly worrying about their twins while away, Obi-Wan had thought it'd be a good idea to bring them to their quarters during dinner. Of course, this had been before the entire Jedi Order had localized into Obi-Wan and Siri's quarters. Luke and Leia Skywalker didn't appreciate the noise of dozens of intoxicated Jedi singing old Corellian drinking songs._

_Siri pushed the door open, peeking in. Padme and Obi-Wan each had a shrieking twin over a shoulder. Padme didn't look very happy at the moment._

_"WHERE IS ANAKIN!" Padme was exasperated._

_Siri backed away, surprised. "He's... out in the living room. Want me to go get--"_

_"No, Siri, thank you. I will go find him myself." Padme handed Leia to Siri and left in a huff. _

_Siri stared at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stared at Siri._

_"Maybe they'll start to tire themselves out!" Obi-Wan shouted over the wailing._

_"They're Skywalkers, I certainly doubt that," Siri sneered. She tried to gently rock Leia, to no avail._

_Obi-Wan had a different approach. Cradling Luke and rocking on the balls of his feet, he started to sing an old Jedi lullabye. Immediately, the twins stopped crying. Their respective pairs of blue and brown eyes grew as big as saucers. Siri held their breath._

_Luke and Leia were making a different sound now -- their tiny voices began to laugh. It was not a soft laugh -- it sounded as though..._

_Obi-Wan glanced at Siri. "You don't think..."_

_"I think they find your singing voice funny, dear," Siri held back an uncharacteristic giggle._

_Obi-Wan didn't know whether or not to feel satisfied for taming the wild Skywalker twins, or to feel insulted. The twins started to gurgle, now content with their surroundings. Obi-Wan and Siri both sat down on their bed. Leia's small face gazed up at Siri. Siri smiled down at the small baby. It was amazing -- such potential in such small beings. Siri couldn't help but laugh when she looked at Obi-Wan and Luke. Her husband was twisting his face into un-Jedi-like positions, causing Luke to grin and pull on his honorary grandfather/uncle's nose in fascination._

_"You're a dork," Siri sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She suddenly jumped. "Ohh, sith!"_

_"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, eyebrows shooting up in concern._

_"I forgot why I came in here! We need to get Anakin's... present."_

_Obi-Wan grinned._

_"This will be rather fun."_

_----_

_Obi-Wan and Siri laid Luke and Leia in their travel-cribs. They had relaxed and were now sleeping peacefully. The couple walked out into their living room to a shocking sight._

_Anakin and Padme Skywalker had fallen asleep on the largest couch in the room. A constant rumbling of laughter emitted from the other party-goers, but they still didn't wake up. The Skywalkers, having a rare rest from their children, had a purple, sticky goo smeered over their faces. Padme's best friend Sabe stood over them with an oozing muja fruit._

_Obi-Wan shook his head. "Poor Padme. And Anakin never gets a break, either."  
_

_"And you're the one who usually makes sure he doesn't," Siri wrapped her arms around her husband's neck from behind, kissing his bearded cheek._

_"Yes, I suppose you're correct. I think we should wake them up to give Anakin his surprise."_

_"That's right, dear."_

_Shaking Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan got him to awaken. _

_"Two more minutes... "_

_"Up, Padawan!"_

_Anakin opened his eyes. Being jostled awake from her husband's sudden movement, Padme woke up also._

_"What's this crap all over my face!" Anakin was obviously confused._

_"You two just sit there. We have something to show you, and all of your friends."_

_Dazed and sticky, Anakin and Padme started at the holo as Siri put a holovid in. A screeching yet familiar voice blasted through th speakers. Everyone in the room roared with laughter._

_"YEEAHHHHHHHH, IT'S TIME TO GET BUSSSSY WITH SKYWALKERRR THE BABE ROCKERRRRR!"_

_A 12 year old Anakin Skywalker pranced in front of a bathroom mirror in nothing but his underwear, dancing as though every hormone-ridden muscle was having a seizure._

_"Where... did you... ?"_

_"YOU recorded it, Anakin." Obi-Wan laughed, rolling his eyes. "Remember? You were jealous of the new Naboo governor who was flirting with Padme too much for your liking. You wanted her to see how grown up you were."_

_Silence. Anakin's face was hard as stone. Padme was having trouble catching her breath as she doubled over in laughter._

_"One day, Master... one day, I'm going to get you back."_

_Obi-Wan grinned. "Happy birthday, Padawan."_

Siri smiled, as Obi-Wan's signal on her commlink brought her out of her memory.


	4. Early on two accounts

**Away: Chapter Four**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewing! Like I said before, I really appreciate it.**

**If you're reading this, review and tell me what you think... or else the ewok gets it. Pulls out blaster Nah, too messy.**

**There are two more chapters after this one.**

After the commotion in the middle of the night, Obi-Wan had managed to rest. Rising at 0500, he and the rest of the Jedi found that the refugees were sleeping soundly, and after such a tiring night, would probably rest for a few more hours. The only work Obi-Wan would be doing for the next couple of hours was paperwork. And, he realized with a smile, he would have time to comm Siri.

Sitting down with his work, he dialed in Siri's frequency. He smirked, knowing that using his own comm instead of a Republic issued signal would make Siri know it was him.

"Obi-Wan!" Siri's voice was relaxed.

"Hi, love. How are you?"

"I'm good." He heard her stifle a yawn. "Tired. About to go back to bed."

"You're incredibly lazy."

"Well, I wouldn't be if your daughter ever slept. How are you?" This time, her yawn was more audible.

"Good. The mission's going well. We had to move some of the refugees. Just so you know, we're a little north of Tyrena right now."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes. We had weather problems, so we transported everyone. I'm working on some temporary placement forms for some of the children--"

Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence, knowing that Siri flinched when she heard that.

"How many are there? How bad is it?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'd say about 250, may be more, may be less. We don't know how many are just separated, or really are orphans. I've seen this before, but..."

"But now it comes close to home," Siri answered him quietly.

"Yes, it does."

"Obi," she paused, "I think about it too. I wonder what will happen to her, if anything happens to us--"

"If anything happens, she'll have countless aunts and uncles to look after her." There was silence on both ends for a moment. Obi-Wan winced. He hadn't meant to upset Siri. But seeing the eyes of all those children, separated from their families, grieved him to no end. He tried to force the image out of his head of their child, lost and alone, that he had been having over the last couple of days. It bothered him to fill out the forms, each child just a number and a short summary of whatever medical information they could gather.

"I miss you--"

"Are you crying?"

"Kenobi, I-- I'm sorry. I can't help it. I was just thinking about the war. I feel her, I feel her all the time. What if she gets hurt, and we can't help her?"

"She'll be fine, love."

How many Corellian parents had said the same thing?

"I know. I'm sorry." Siri cleared her voice. "I have a doctor appointment today. I should probably go," she awkardly tried to change the subject.

"Siri, I love you."

"I love you too."

Obi-Wan was annoyed with himself -- this was the first time he'd managed to talk to her in three weeks, and he had made her cry. He turned back to his work, now even more distressed at the lack of warmth coming from it.

Three standard hours later, the morning meal was served in Camp 912. Obi-Wan leaned up against a wall, bowl of food in hand. He was talking to Mace Windu, who was planning to take inventory with Obi-Wan later in the day. Any passerby would have wondered why Obi-Wan tried to contain his excitement more and more as the two Jedi talked. Mace walked away, back to his make-shift office. Suddenly, Obi-Wan recognized the girl from the night before who had been so upset. She was alone, but looked at ease. He smiled and trotted up to her.

"Hello. How did you sleep?"

She smiled. Obi-Wan reasoned that she was about 19 standard years old. "Fine, thanks. It was much more comfortable than sleeping in a lake." Both of them laughed. He was happy that her mental well-being was better.

"How are your father and husband doing?"

"They're all right," she said softly. "Father has a lot of bandages covering his face right now, but he'll be fine." She paused. "My husband Wanolch is being questioned right now. I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan said. "My friends understand. The clonetro-- that is, the officers, were completely out of line."

She nodded. "It's so overwheleming, just being here."

"Things should get a little more settled this afternoon. The Refugee Movement from a planet called Naboo will be here later today. They can help you and your family get things in order."

"Thank you, so much. Your group is going home?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, we're going home a couple of days early. My advisor informed me just a few minutes ago."

She walked over a series of counters that had limited, yet hearty morning meal food. Finishing his meal, Obi-Wan started toward Kit Fitso's quarters. While the Jedi did have responsibilities with people who had been misplaced by the war, the Nubian Relief Movement was better trained and better equipped for these situations. They were an organization that specialized in finding jobs and permanent residences for refugees. Kit, Mace and Obi-Wan were in charge of taking inventory of supplies, so that the Relief Movement would know what products were still needed. Obi-Wan knocked on Kit's door. The man opened it with a grave look on his face, walked out, and closed it.

"Is everything all right?" Obi-Wan was startled.

Kit let out a heavy sigh. "I started to take numbers of the emergency supplies. And you want to know what we're out of?"

"What?"

"Gauze bandages. And do you know why?"

"Probably not, but why?" Obi-Wan braced himself.

"Because Anakin wanted a hat."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes tight. "He wanted a hat?"

"Yes. He's in my office right now. I'll find Mace to help me with the rest of the medical inventory, if you can talk to Master Skywalker."

"Certainly."

Obi-Wan strode into Kit's office. Anakin sat in a chair facing Kit's desk, swung around to face Obi-Wan. Over the years, Anakin had developed a certain look when lying about his innocence. He would wear a humorless yet content smile, and would stare Obi-Wan right in the eye. However, he usually ended up blinking an awful lot, and Obi-Wan had of course caught on. Still, Anakin reasoned, it might work one day.

Obi-Wan towered over him, his arms crossed. "Anakin, do you have any idea what kind of tragedies could occurr if someone is seriously injured today before the Relief Movement arrives this afternoon?"

Anakin nodded his head thoughtfully, as if actually thinking about what Obi-Wan had said. "Yes, I see the need for concern. But really, wouldn't some bacta with wet-cast do the same job?"

"That's beside the point, Anakin." He paused, thinking of how to phrase his next question. "Master Fitso told me you were making a hat. Is this true?"

"Well... it IS a pretty hat," Anakin answered. Realizing that Obi-Wan's shade of red wasn't usually this bright, even when angry, he decided to explain himself. "Uhh, you see, it was mostly Aayla's fault. This morning, before everyone woke up, some of us got bored, so we decided to play a little sabaac..." Obi-Wan started to mumble meditation exercises to himself.

Anakin continued. "Me and Aayla were the only ones still in. I knew I had her beat, but I had nothing to bet with. All she had was a broken hydrospanner, but I had to win anyway. So, I went looking for something, and I found some gauze no one was using. I made it into a big ball -- it was a LOT of gauze, Obi-Wan -- and hollowed out part of it. I came back, and everyone asked me what it was--"

Obi-Wan stared straight ahead.

"-- and I told them, it's a hat. And Aayla forfeited. Can you believe that? She said that there was no point in playing anymore, if that was the reward, but I bet she was just jealous and scared to lose to me. Can you believe that, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan's expression was blank. "You'll be helping the Relief Movement unpack all of their supplies when they get in this afternoon. You'll be assisting them in categorizing every single speck of dust that comes off that ship. Do you understand?"

"But--!"

"General's orders," he said sternly. And he walked out to find Mace and Kit, mumbling about gray hairs.

Siri sat on a metal table in the Healers' Ward, putting her arms back through her tunic.

Bant, Obi-Wan and Siri's childhood friend and Temple healer, looked at a displayed file. "She'll probably be up to full-term weight in two weeks."

"What?" Siri quickly swung her head toward Bant.

Bant nodded. "We might have been off a little on her conception date, and she is growing rather quickly," she smiled. "She might be a little early."

Siri's eyes grew wide. _Two weeks until you're here?_ "Are you sure?"

"Well, she'll certainly be here before your original due date, yes."

Siri bit her lip, taking it all in. If this was true, then their baby would be almost a month early. "Obi-Wan will be back in one week," she said to Bant, grinning. "I have to see if I can talk to him again today." The two friends embraced. Walking back to her quarters, Siri dialed Obi-Wan's frequency -- and he had dialed hers' at the same time.

"Hello," each one answered, confused.

To be continued. Huzzah!


	5. Fatherhood

**A/N: Hullo! This is Chapter 5: Fatherhood. I think I'll be completing this story within the next week -- I still have two more chapters. I really, really appreciate everyone's reviews. Thank you so much.**

**----------------------------------------------**

"Ugh. Obi-Wan, does calling each other at the same time make you feel the same way I feel?"

"Like giggling adolescents?"

"Exactly."

"How sickingly sweet."

Siri smiled. She cradled the comm's earpiece on her shoulder. In one week, she could listen to him talking with her ear against his cheek, instead of a metal device. And in two weeks...

"Well, I'm happy you called," she began. "I have some news."

"Me too."

"You first."

"All right, love. Master Windu says that we should be home in three days, instead of seven." He heard her draw her breath back. He laughed. "I knew that'd make you happy!"

Silence.

"Siri? Siri, are you all right?"

"Yes," her voice was soft. "I'm fine. That's wonderful."

"Are you cryi---"

"Oh no, Kenobi. We JUST had that conversation. Besides, I'm just laughing a little bit."

He sighed with relief. "Now, what's your news?"

"Nothing really that urgent," she said innocently. "You won't believe the story Bant told me about Fitso's brother. Quite the scandal. Oh, and our daughter will be here in two weeks! But anyway--"

"WHAT!"

"Well, you see, it turns out that a few years back he had a fling with the Temple's head financial advisor! Can you believe that--"

"I HATE it when you do that!"

She grinned. "Two weeks, love," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Yes."

They talked for a while longer, working out what time the Jedi would probably arrive back on Coruscant.

Anakin drew his hood over his head. Rain poured down in sheets as he strectched his arms to grab a crate of ration bars from off the back of a transport. He pulled the crate into his arms and swung around to walk back to the supply building. His feet started to slip in unstable muddy ground, but he quickly regained his balance. Two seconds later, he started to slip again. Anakin kicked his feet awkardly until his feet flew out from underneath him and he landed face down in the muck.

_Lovely._

To top if off, he looked up only to see a grinning, bearded face.

"Good afternoon, Anakin! I was looking for you."

"Hello, Master," Anakin murmered, defeatedly raising his head up.

Obi-Wan held out a hand and helped Anakin off from the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that." He picked up the crate that Anakin was been attempting to carry. The two Jedi started walking back toward the supply building.

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Anakin, wiping the mud off from his face.

Obi-Wan turned around and smiled. "We are to be leaving early, now that the Relief Movement is here." There was a twinkle in his eyes, as the two friends walked side-by-side. "And, I just spoke to Siri again. It seems that our daughter is going to be here in two weeks, according to Bant."

Anakin grinned and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Obi-Wan. You must be excited."

Obi-Wan deeply sighed. "Thank you. We are."

Four standard hours later, the Jedi had loaded onto the gigantic freighter ship to take them back to Corausant. All of them felt reluctant to leave with the refugees' lives still in shambles. Still, the Nubian Relief Movement would help them more than the Jedi could. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat at a table on the observation deck, watching Corellia slip away. Both were intent on getting some rest before arriving back on Corusant. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, who was drifting in and out of sleep. It was hard for him to imagine his mentor knee-deep in diapers. Obi-Wan had watched Luke and Leia countless of times. While it was clear that he had fun babysitting them, he had always ended up completely frazzled.

Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would be a good father. He smiled to himself. Obi-Wan _was_ already a good father -- Anakin had always considered him to be more than just his Master. Obi-Wan had been a true parent to him. He knew enough stories about Anakin to humilate him in front of Luke and Leia.

Obi-Wan stretched in his seat and yawned.

"You know that you're got going to be getting any beauty sleep in next few months, right, Master?" Anakin teased.

"Oh, I'm certainly aware. I figure I might as well start making up for future lost time."

"Sure... that makes perfect sense."

A few minutes later, Anakin thought that Obi-Wan had drifted back to sleep. Through their Force-bond, he felt that Obi-Wan was perfectly content and peaceful. However, he also felt that Obi-Wan was comtemplative, and not worried. Anakin was surprised when he spoke.

"Anakin, did you ever have fears?" Obi-Wan's tone was soft.

"What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan straightened up in his seat. "I sometimes doubt that I can be a good father. Siri and I are going to be responsible for her. For a little tiny life. What if something happens to her or me? What if we can't protect her?"

Obi-Wan was staring at the tabletop, his eyebrows knitted tightly together. Anakin knew exactly what his friend was going through.

"I had the same thoughts that you did. When we found out that Padme was pregnant, we were so scared. We couldn't tell anyone, and I felt so alone. The galaxy was in turmoil." Anakin stared into the beautiful vastness of space through the observation window. "But we knew that we loved the twins, and that we'd do everything we could to keep them safe. But if we couldn't, well..." he sighed. "Honestly, those thoughts never go away. But eventually, you learn to accept that you can't always keep them safe, but that's what makes them their own little people. That's when they become who they are."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That helps, Padawan. That helps."

"Any time."

Obi-Wan was again silent.

After a while, he said, "I'm proud of you. I still haven't figured out when you grew up."

Anakin threw him a cocky grin. "Well, at least you realize it."

Obi-Wan just shook his head.


	6. A misunderstanding

The Jedi were about to land on Corusant. Anakin and Obi-Wan stretched and prepared for landing. Anakin gathered his things into he knapsack he had been carrying. His head spun when he heard Obi-Wan let out a gasp.

Obi-Wan was doubled-over, looking extremely confused and puzzled.

"Master?" Anakin bent down to face him.

Obi-Wan was silent. His face grew worried. His worry grew to panic as he began to feel paralyzed, his limbs frozen. He could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"It's.. it's Siri."

"What's wrong? Is she in labor?"

"No, I don't think so." Obi-Wan paused and shut his eyes, trying to further search out Siri in the force. He felt her, finally -- she was scared, but comforted -- happy? -- as Obi-Wan let his presence be known.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She's safe. But I need to get to her. I'll comm you as soon as I know what happened." Anakin nodded.

The ship arrived on a hangar adjacent to the Temple. Obi-Wan immediately leaped out of the door as soon as it was open. He ran through hallway after hallway. His mind was a jumble of worry. He didn't even think of asking the blurry faces of Jedi he ran passed if they knew anything -- he was too busy brooding over every horrible situation that could be happening. He searched out to Siri again. He felt her signature relax as she felt him. After what seemed to be entirely too long, Obi-Wan arrived at the turbolift. His hands were trembling as he pressed the numbers that would take him to his and Siri's floor. He cursed under his breath as the turbolift failed to arrive.

"Excuse me," beeped an electronic voice. Obi-Wan spun around.

A copper-plated maintenance droid stood facing him. "You can't go up there. We're painting the lifts--"

"I don't sithin' CARE. I'm going on," he spat with his jaw held firm. Obi-Wan didn't blink an eye as two passing younglings stood in amazement and awe at the revered Jedi Master's uncharacteristic use of language.

"--today due to Chancellor Organa's visit. You're going to have to be patient. I'll inform you when the paint has dried thouroughly."

"No, I am going up there NOW."

"Excuse me. You can't--" Obi-Wan ferociously grabbed the droid's shoulder with one hand, and its head with the other. He slammed it into a wall, destroying both the droid and the turbolift security device it had with it. Immediately, the turbolift came down to the first floor. Obi-Wan jumped on, and became annoyed with the twenty-second ride that was entirely too long. Every joint ached with tension. He gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself. Finally, the door opened, and he ran into the level's housing hallway. Jedi stared at him as he passed by. The door to his quarters was getting closer, closer, closer...

Siri could feel her husband's Force signature become louder and stronger. She walked into the hallway as fast as she could to meet him. She saw him running. He suddenly stopped. He stared, with a mixture of confusion and happiness.

"Siri!" Obi-Wan cried out. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan?" Siri asked, confused. "I'm fine, love." She slowly grinned, happy to be seeing him. Still perplexed, he wrapped his arms around her as far as he could. She let out a contented sigh, breathing him in. They softly kissed, lost in their own moment.

"Siri, what scared you?"

"What?" Siri wrinkled her forehead.

"I felt that you were afraid when we landed. What happened?"

She stared at him incredulously. "I don't know what you're talking about, unless... well..." she bit her lip. "Well, Bant and her healer Padawan, Galena, were over here just a few minutes ago. Bant _mentioned_ something that sort of scared me, but nothing bad. That was when I felt you, and knew you were on Corusant." She smiled. "That was it."

Obi-Wan looked entirely embarassed. His face had turned a delightful shade of pink. "Oh. I... see." He looked like a youngling being accused of eating too many cookies. Siri grinned, and they pulled away from each other. For a brief moment, her eyes opened in shock, and then amusement. "What happened to your robes!"

"What?" Obi-Wan glanced down his front. His leggings, tunic, and robe were covered in bright white-blue splotches. Obi-Wan had no idea how the bizarre spots had appeared, until Siri reminded him.

"Obi-Wan, did you come up the turbolift? They're being painted. Didn't you know? I thought there were droids to tell people to take the stairs."

Obi-Wan considered it to be a very humbling day.

Siri grinned. "Come inside, Oaf."

----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan and Siri were sitting on the couch that faced a huge bay window. The window opened up to a spacious view of Corusant, allowing them to bask in the sensory overload that was the nightlife of Corusant. Siri sat with her head on Obi-Wan's chest. She had her bare feet curled underneath her, feeling very comfortable. Obi-Wan laid his head on her shoulder, with his left hand placed over Siri's extruding stomach. He gently stroked her belly, feeling their daughter's small yet noticeable movements.

Siri looked up at him. "You know, we're not really decided on a name yet, are we?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know. Do you have any new ideas?"

"Nope. You?"

"None."

Both sighed. The baby would arrive in less than two weeks, and neither had any ideas for names.

"Siri, you never told me what Bant said that scared you when I got back." He felt Siri shiver for a second.

"It's quite silly, really," she murmered. "It's been Alderaanian flu season, right? Master Yoda caught it two weeks ago. He had a bit of a fever, and started hallucinating. He... kind of, took off his clothes and started swimming in this giant vat of cream, for the rashes that come from the flu. I mean, at least to Yoda, it was a big vat. And... they ended up having to chase him, he just jumped out of it and started running. I guess Yoda's very slippery after he's been swimming in rash cream."

Obi-Wan had collapsed on the couch, exasperated from laughing so hard. Siri grimaced. "It's really not that funny. I didn't mean to be gossiping, but I wanted to know why Yoda wouldn't even look at Bant and Galena when we passed them by. Bant sent the image of a rash-covered, naked, running little troll to me through our bond, and it was quite the shock."

She glanced down at her husband, who seemed to be choking on thin air. He finally gained his composure.

"Yes, I see how that could be frightening."


End file.
